


New Again

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gakutsumu, Tsumugi is anxious and Gaku is soft, but it only starts there, coffee shop au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: After facing a break up Tsumugi finds herself sitting alone at the local coffee shop that they used to meet at when a mysterious man enters her life and changes it in the best way possible.





	New Again

A sharp prick of loneliness filled her heart with an overwhelming pain that caused her to sink down into her chair at the local coffee shop. How long has it been since they stopped meeting up here? At least two months but it still felt like she was afflicted with a bad case of a love hangover. Did she still love the man who broke her heart? Perhaps that wasn't the case, but something about her lingering memories made her feel like she was just floating along. Tsumugi heaved a heavy sigh, taking in the aroma of her coffee as she took another sip. She should really stop coming here and find another place to get her caffeine fix but it was such a lovely cafe, to stop coming would make her even more sad.

"Excuse me ma'am, is this seat taken?" The low voice belonged to a rather tall man with wavy white hair and piercing silver eyes. "I apologize but there aren't any other seats left, I won't bother you, I just need a place to sit." he almost looked like the over serious type or like he'd bite your head off if you got on his bad side. Fearing the latter, Tsumugi nodded.

"It's not taken." She squeaked, a bit apprehensive of this man. How could she reject him when he asked so politely though. "I've never seen you here before... do you often come here?"

The man peered over the top of his coffee mug and made eye contact with the blonde, causing her to stir a bit. "This place was recommended by a colleague of mine, he said I was too stuffy so I should come here to lighten up..."

"Pfft..." She couldn't hold in her small laugh. Despite his face he seemed to be quite sociable and no matter how you looked at him or what angle you forced your body into he looked quite beautiful, one could even say exquisitely handsome. Maybe he's more interesting than she thought. "So what is your name, Mr. Stranger?" If he was going to sit there he might as well introduce himself.

"Yaotome Gaku, and yours?" Why did she care about his name, he thought, from the way she was avoiding eye contact earlier she was repulsed by his existence.

"Takanashi Tsumugi, pleased to meet you, Yaotome-san."

"Gaku's fine."

"Eh... ah... ummm... Gaku-san..." So casual, for someone who seemed so professional he certainly didn't care about formalities.

"You seem like a regular, do you come here daily?"

"Ah... uh... I used to with my boyfriend but even after he broke up I still find myself here without even thinking. It's a bit lonely.... though..." Why was she telling this man so much? Something about him radiated an air of comfort, she couldn't help but feel calm. Even for someone she just met he made her feel at ease.

"Ah.... sorry for asking." He felt bad. It was an innocent question but he seemed to have opened up a wound on her heart that had yet to heal fully. But he wanted to keep talking to her, she made him feel less on edge, and like he could relax for more than five seconds. She was kind of cute too, or more than anything beautiful, why would anyone want to dump such a lovely girl. He wanted to ask but that's not his business.

"It's fine.... it's all because he said I was too boring..." what did that even mean, boring, was it because she froze up when he tried to kiss her that one time? Because she would sometimes cancel dates to meet work deadlines? She wondered if maybe she was just boring by nature.

"Boring? Whatever gave him that idea?" He didn't know anything about her likes or hobbies or even her job but just watching her various reactions to him and his questions was more than enough amusement. "I'm sure you're not, though, I don't know much about you." He was so tired of women shamelessly hitting on him or claiming he broke their heart when he may have only spoken to them once. But this girl? She didn't seem to care, maybe it was because of her ex but he felt something different when he chatted with her.

Her lips formed a somewhat melancholic smile, "Thank you, you don't have to try to make me feel better, but I appreciate it."

He sighed, looking at his watch, "Looks like I gotta go but, I hope to see you here again."

"You too." she responded, and with that, he parted. "He really is a very interesting man."

* * *

The month went by and she would see him now and again at that coffee shop, they would say a few words, ask each other about work, and their day and then go their separate ways. Little by little she felt less somber when she was there and more joy, she looked forward to meeting him, and less and less did she worry about her past or the man who removed her from his life.

She learned about him, that he has an absurd love for soba, he values traditional Japanese life, he's pushy but never in a controlling way, he has a foul mouth but he's never anything but gentle. He makes her laugh by telling her about his coworkers and she swears she's never felt so comfortable.

"So you're in love?" her friend suggested, sitting across the table from her in the break room.

"Huh!? I never said anything like that! I mean sure Gaku-san is very kind and caring but... I... I don't think I love... him..." her words trailed off into the few moments of silence that followed. Certainly she hadn't decided to risk love again, surely Gaku would also find her boring as well.

* * *

"Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here. "

"Eh?" Tsumugi perked up and spun around, coming face to face with a man she had never met in her life. She was on her way to the usual spot but it was clear this man had ideas to halt that.

"Don't be shy, what's a pretty little girl like you doing all alone. Don't you want some company?" He edged closer, causing Tsumugi to begin walking backwards to keep the distance he was trying to close.

"No thank you, I was just on my way to get some coffee." How do you turn down advances? In all her life she had had very few encounters like this so it was hard to say what the right course of action was but she was leaning towards running.

"Did you need something to warm you up? I can fill that role just fine."

Sensing danger and overwhelmed with fear Tsumugi began to bolt away from the man but her small stature was no match for her pursuer and soon she felt her wrist pinned up above her head as the man's strong grip prevented her from taking another step. "P-Please let go." she strained.

"Why so shy, don't be a little bitch and just come with me girl."

_He's scarring me. I really wish I had someone to help me, I'm afraid of what he'll do to me. G-Gaku-san... I wish he was here._

"What are you doing!?"

In a flash, happening too quickly for Tsumugi to recall, the perpetrator's hand was removed from her wrist and she was being pulled up against someone's body. Somehow, she wasn't scared anymore, she felt a familiar warmth and a familiar scent filled her nose. Looking up, illuminated locks of silver brought her peace of mind. He really came, he really saved her when she felt hopeless. But hasn't it always been like that, ever since they met? "G-Gaku-san..." she muttered.

"I'd advise you to not touch my girlfriend." he spoke with confidence.

"Look man chill, I was just trying to ask her to have some coffee with me."

"You sure have a violent way of showing your interest. If you ever touch her again I'll deal with you personally" Gaku's usual serious expression was turned into one of anger.

_Girlfriend? Why is he so defensive for my sake?_ But she calmed down with his presence. Tsumugi wrapped her arms around Gaku's body, pulling herself close, he was so warm, she felt safe.

"Tch, whatever, she wasn't that pretty anyway." the man walked away, grumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with such a disgusting man, Tsumugi, it makes me sick." He felt terrible, not being able to be there from the start, not being able to prevent this whole event from taking place.

"It's alright as long as you're here." she snuggled up to him.

It's no use, his cold appearance was broken and his cheeks filled with warmth. He wrapped his arms around her, wishing they would never part. "Would you like to... go somewhere this Sunday... with me?"

Tsumugi smiled into his coat, unlike that creepy man this invitation felt so honest and sincere. "Of course, Gaku-san."

"Then I'll pick you up at eleven."

"I'll be waiting."

She handed him a small paper with her address and number and headed for her office, deciding to call off morning coffee for the day, she had something much better than coffee to keep her warm.

* * *

A mess. That's one way to describe Tsumugi's current self. She's practically torn her wardrobe apart picking out an outfit. She finally settled on a soft pink dress and a pair of matching kitten heels.

Checking the clock she was practically holding her breath as the seconds clicked away. 'Girlfriend' that word echoed in her head. Did she really want to be something like that to Gaku. To have him as a boyfriend? A sudden knock made her jump, after looking once more in the mirror and adjusting her hair she raced to the door, checked the window to make sure it was Gaku and opened up to let him in.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" _Has he gotten more handsome?_ Normally he wears a suit but this slightly more casual sweater and dress pants really suited him too.

He thought he was gonna either die or lose composure, she looked so cute he couldn't help but want to keep her all to himself and not let anyone else see her, but at the same time he wanted to show her off to the world. "Should we go?"

"Of course!"

They head out the door, Gaku gently motioned for her to get in his car, holding open the door for her as he did so.

"Thank you." she settled in. _What lovely leather seats._ She knew he worked for a quite famous company but she never considered he'd have such a nice car. "So where are we going?"

"There is a new movie out, I thought you'd like to see it. It seems like something you would enjoy."

"I haven't been to the movies in forever, I usually work on my days off..." she laughed nervously. She really was boring.

"All the more reason to take a break." He smiled.

The ride felt so short, they chatted the whole length. They talked about their weeks and work. She admired how cool and calm he looked while he was driving, even if her heart felt like it was going to burst with each beat. By the time they arrived at the movies it was almost a shock.

"I'll pay for tickets, don't worry."

"I-I couldn't let you do tha-"

"My treat."

"I-If you insist." When was the last time she let herself be treated or doted on in any manner? This was almost a new feeling.

After purchasing tickets they settled into their seats, and shortly after, the movie began.

Aren't these seats awfully close? She could feel his presence, she lay her hand on the armrest, and settled in, but the sudden feeling of warmth on her arm shot a sudden heat all over her body. What's more he didn't move once he did that and slowly, he held her hand in his.

The reason this felt so right? She couldn't find it. She should be objected to this, after all she had given up on the idea of finding someone else and she was still scared, scared she would just bore anyone shortly after they were together. Did this man really want to be with her? None of these thoughts stopped her from grasping on to his hand, hoping the darkness of the theatre would hide the blush creeping up on her face.

The movie was soon over and she was certain she couldn't even remember the plot, all she could think about was the fact Gaku was holding her hand and hoping it wasn't too sweaty and gross for him. When they exited their chairs he let go, but it felt so lonely, her hand without his.

Surely he was tired of her already. There was nothing interesting about her, all she did was work and she wasn't even sure how to have fun anymore, she hadn't even paid attention to the movie they watched. She's sure he won't ask to see her again and they'll go back to being just friends, yes, just friends. No more holding hands, she'll never feel him hold her tight like he did the other day either. She'll really miss that, but it's for the better, she didn't deserve someone as wonderful as him anyway, he was the sun and she was a piece of glitter in the sand, sometimes it will shine, but only when the sun's rays beat down upon it.

"Tsumugi?"

She's stopped in place just outside of the viewing room, most of the guests had left and they were the only two just standing there. She couldn't move forward, her feet wouldn't let her, instead, a flow of tears began to stream down her face.

"Tsumugi..." This time his voice was softer, almost soothing. He walked closer, giving her forehead a peck with his lips.

"G-Gaku...san..." her voice began to break. Why would he do something like that? She was sure he'd be tired of her by now. She sniffled, looking up at his silver eyes. "Why..."

"I love you." As soon as the words left his mouth his whole face felt like it was on fire. Was the theatre always this hot?

Love? Did he really say love? She certainly never expected such a word to come from him. She'd beat her emotions to a pulp with negativity, but somehow those three words and the embarrassed expression on his face told her maybe it wasn't hopeless to think she could stay with him. "Are you... really okay with me? I'm not anything special, I'm very plain, and all I do is work."

"Like hell I think any of that." he sighed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "Can't you feel my heart? It's been like this since this morning, you're the only one who makes me feel this way."

She buried her face in his chest. "I can, it's beating too fast Gaku-san. You might die."

"You're telling me, I feel like I am." he ran his hand up her back and to her hair, lightly running his fingers through the strands, he made his way to her cheek, running his thumb gently across it, wiping some stray tears away as he did so.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting mascara on your coat." she mumbled.

"It's fine, I have stain remover."

"Someone like you does their own laundry? How cute." she chuckled.

"Who else is going to do it but me?"

They stayed there a while until Tsumugi regained composure. She looked up at Gaku, standing on her tip toes she captured the very bottom of his lip with a kiss. "I know I didn't get the chance to say so, but I really do love you too, Gaku-san."

He leaned in, giving her a kiss in return, "Tsumugi, you're wonderful."

Her eyes widened, had anyone ever told her that? Outside of family she barely received compliments. To have him say something like that so easily, she couldn't help but to believe in him. Maybe it was alright, alright to love someone like him, someone so, "Amazing, you're really amazing, Gaku-san."

"I could argue the same." he let out a light chuckle. "You're like the sun, bright and warm."

Her expression softened, to be compared to the sun when she thought she was only something as useless as glitter in the sand, a wave of warmth crashed down on her, she never wanted to leave this embrace and she didn't want to to leave this man. This man that finally made her feel new again. "And you're my sun, Gaku-san." she pulled herself into him.

"Then let's burn bright together." he grabbed the arm that was around his waist and slowly removed it, trailing his fingertips down her skin till they connected with hers and intertwined their fingers. "Brighter than anyone else." he smiled.

With that that left, their hands not leaving each others for a long time, the warmth they experienced together lit up the world around them, bright, and full of color.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have a clue where this came from. One moment I was listening to The Silence by Mayday Parade the next I was writing Gakutsumu fanfiction based off the emotion of that song. I guess inspiration comes from anywhere really. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! As always you can find me on Twitter [@radiantglorys](https://twitter.com/radiantglorys) screaming about these two dorks whenever I get the chance. Thank you for reading!


End file.
